Let's Sing
by Tovaras
Summary: Hiya. It’s me again and this time I’ve messed with song. Just plain old songs. I just heard this song and this great idea came up. So whenever that happen again, I will post them. This is the first one, one more will come soon. Will contain Relena bas
1. Kill The Girl

Let's sing!  
  
Author: Dragongirl85 E-mail: Golddragon85@hotmail.com Parings: HeeroxDuo, QuatrexTrowa Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry to say it, but I don't. If I did, Relena would be killed a long time ago and the Gundam Boys would be extremely happy (not because Relena was dead. Well, Heero would.) I'm making no money for writing this. Don't sue, you won't get much anyway, unless you want a cranky, old cat, a fucked up cell-phone and a really, really, REALLY old and crappy computer. Rating: PG-13 Notes: Hiya. It's me again and this time I've messed with song. Just plain old songs. I just heard this song and this great idea came up. So whenever that happen again, I will post them. This is the first one, one more will come soon. Will contain Relena bashing (not all of them) and if you're anything like me, I just know you wanna sing 'em.:) Now enjoy. And please, do sing. Warning: Messing with song, ruin 'em completely and making them for every Gundam Wing fan to sing.:) Archive: Sure, but please ask first.:)  
  
***  
  
Kill the girl:  
  
(Kiss the girl, taken from "The little Mermaid") As sung by Duo Maxwell to Heero Yuy  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Wufei : Hmmmmmmm  
  
Duo: There you see her,  
Sitting there across the bay.  
She just have to much to say,  
And there's something about her.  
  
And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try, you wanna  
Kill the girl  
  
Yes, you want too.  
Look at her, you know you do.  
Possible she wants you to,  
But there's no kneed to ask her.  
  
It don't take a word, not a singe word  
Go on and, Kill the girl.  
  
Q; T, W: Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la  
  
Duo: My, oh my,  
Look's like the boy's too shy.  
Ain't gonna kill the girl.  
  
Q; T, W: Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la  
  
Duo, Well, ain't that sad,  
Ain't it a shame, too bad?  
You're gonna miss the girl.  
  
Duo: She'll never leave you alone!  
  
Duo: Now's your moment,  
Sitting in a cell, you two.  
Koi, you better do it soon  
No time would be better!  
  
Q, T, W, D: She'd just say a word, and she will make you hurl  
Duo: So just, kill the girl.  
  
Q; T, W: Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la  
  
Duo: Don't be scared, don't wanna move your head,  
You'd gonna kill the girl.  
  
Q; T, W: Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la  
  
Duo: Don't stop now,  
Don't try and hide it now, you wanna  
Kill the girl  
  
Q; T, W: Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la  
  
Duo: Float on, and listen to the song  
You wanna kill the girl  
  
Q; T, W: Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la  
  
Duo: Let the music play,  
Do what the music say, you gotta  
Kill the girl  
  
Yeah You gotta...  
  
You gotta...  
  
You gotta kill the girl. ***  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? First song finished. Good, awful, stinking, fantastic? Did I ruin the boys completely? Please tell me what the lot of you thought about it. Need feedback, I live for feedback. Remember to review. *points at the review button* Thankee! 


	2. We Are The Gundam Pilots

Let's sing!  
  
Author: Dragongirl85 E-mail: Golddragon85@hotmail.com Parings: HeeroxDuo, QuatrexTrowa Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry to say it, but I don't... If I did, Relena would be killed a long time ago and the Gundam Boys would be extremely happy (not because Relena was dead. Well, Heero would...) I'm making no money for writing this. Don't sue, you won't get much anyway, unless you want a cranky, old cat, a fucked up cell-phone and a really, really, REALLY old and crappy computer. Rating: PG-13 Notes: Sorry. I know, I promised that I would update this real soon, but then I got a little pre-occupied with other things. Sorry, gomen nasai, beg your pardon, pardon, excuse me and so on. Hope you'll forgive me, and I hope you'll enjoy this song. Please, do sing.:) Warning: Messing with song, ruin 'em completely and making them for every Gundam Wing fan to sing.:) Archive: Sure, but please ask first.:)  
  
***  
  
We are the Gundam Pilots:  
  
(We are the dateless losers, copyrights belongs to Reel Big Fish) As sung by the Gundam Pilots  
  
*Heero and Duo are in the front, strapping on guitars. Wufei is behind them with the drums, and Trowa and Quatre is to the left, picking up their trumpets. Everything is quiet until......... Wufei breaks loose and starts hammering on the drums!*  
  
Duo: *grins* We are the Gundam Pilots!  
  
*Everybody starts jamming, Heero and Duo have their backs to each other and facing an audience of screaming fan girls, but their butts is rubbing against each other.;)*  
  
Duo: We are all on our own,  
With no one by our side.  
We are so lucky,  
Beautiful, but proud.  
  
Duo and Heero: All the people go around,  
Ignoring our efforts.  
We sit in our Gundam,  
Alone, by our self.  
  
Duo and Heero: It's Friday.  
One mission.  
No time to ask one out.  
  
D, H, Q, T, W: We are the Gundam pilots  
Will be until we die.  
Somewhat unappreciated.  
Why, why, why, why?  
  
Duo and Heero: We're not that bad you know,  
But they won't give us a chance.  
Take us too their meetings,  
Too dinner or too dance.  
  
Duo and Heero: Not perfect.  
Not too hip.  
But we need loving too.  
  
D, H, Q, T, W: We are the Gundam pilots  
Will be until we die.  
Somewhat unappreciated.  
Why, why, why, why?  
OW!  
  
*guitar solos by Heero and Duo. Their now facing each other, faces just inches away from each other.*  
  
Duo: *heard in the background* Wohoo!  
  
Duo and Heero: We don't want they!  
We don't need them!  
We don't want them!  
We don't need them!  
  
Duo and Heero: We are the Gundam pilots  
Will be until we die.  
Somewhat unappreciated.  
Why, why, why, why?  
  
D, H, Q, T, W: We are the Gundam pilots  
Will be until we die.  
Somewhat unappreciated.  
Why, why, why, why?  
  
*Continue to jam for a little while longer, before Heero grabs Duo and drags him off the stage and into the nearest wardrobe, available or not while the fans is cheering on them.*  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? Second song finished. Good, awful, stinking, fantastic? Did I ruin the boys completely? Please tell me what the lot of you thought about it. Need feedback, I live for feedback. Remember to review. *points at the review button* Thankee! 


	3. If I had A Million Dollars

Let's sing!  
  
Author: Dragongirl85 E-mail: Golddragon85@hotmail.com Parings: HeeroxDuo, QuatrexTrowa Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry to say it, but I don't... If I did, Relena would be killed a long time ago and the Gundam Boys would be extremely happy (not because Relena was dead. Well, Heero would...) I'm making no money for writing this. Don't sue, you won't get much anyway, unless you want a cranky, old cat, a fucked up cell-phone and a really, really, REALLY old and crappy computer. Rating: PG-13 Notes: New song. I think I'm gonna get sued soon, either by a pissed off band or Sunrise *shivers* Anyway, enjoy and sing. I know you want too.;) Warning: Messing with song, ruin 'em completely and making them for every Gundam Wing fan to sing.:) Archive: Sure, but please ask first.:)  
  
***  
  
If I Had A Million Dollars:  
  
(If I Had A Million Dollars, copyrights belongs to Barenaked Ladies) As sung by Heero and Duo  
  
Heero: If I had a million dollars Duo: If I had a million dollars  
  
Heero: I'd buy you a Gundam Duo: I would buy you a Gundam  
  
Heero: If I had a million dollars Duo: If I had a million dollars  
  
Heero: I'd buy you ammo for you Gundam Duo: Maybe some bullets or a new scythe  
  
Heero: If I had a million dollars Duo: If I had a million dollars  
  
Heero: I'd buy you a shuttle Duo: A nice reliable space shuttle  
  
Heero: And if I had a million dollars, Heero and Duo: I'd buy your love  
  
Heero and the other pilots: If I had a million dollars Duo: I'd build a tree base in our yard Heero and the other pilots: If I had a million dollars Duo: You could help, it wouldn't be that hard Heero and the other pilots: If I had a million dollars Duo: Maybe we could put like a little tiny bed in there somewhere  
  
*talking* Heero (raised eyebrow): You know, we could just go up there and 'hang out' Duo (smirk): Like bringing some lube with us and 'stuff'. And we could have food up there with us Like little pre-wrapped sausages and things Heero: Mmmmm Duo: They have pre-wrapped sausages, but they don't have pre-wrapped bacon Heero: Well, can you blame them? Duo: Eh-heh, yeah!  
  
*singing* Heero: If I had a million dollars Duo: If I had a million dollars Heero: I'd buy you a fur coat Duo (smile): But not a real fur coat, that's cruel  
  
Heero: If I had a million dollars Duo: If I had a million dollars  
  
Heero: I'd buy you an exotic pet Duo: Yep, like a lion or a pet lizard  
  
Heero: If I had a million dollars Duo: If I had a million dollars  
  
Heero: I'd buy you Relena to kill Duo: Oh, all that crazy abuse we could do  
  
Heero: And if I had a million dollars, Heero and Duo: I'd buy your love  
  
Heero and the other pilots: If I had a million dollars Duo: We wouldn't have to go to the store Heero and the other pilots: If I had a million dollars Duo: We'd take Quatre's limousine 'cause it costs more Heero and the other pilots: If I had a million dollars Duo: We wouldn't have to eat Kraft dinner  
  
*talking* Heero: But we would eat Kraft dinner Duo: Of course we would, we'd just eat more Heero: And buy really expensive ketchups with it Duo: That's right, all the fanciest Dijon ketchups Heero (laughs): Mmmm Duo (laughs too): Mmmm  
  
*singing* Heero: If I had a million dollars Duo: If I had a million dollars  
  
Heero: I'd buy you a green dress Duo (frown): If you do that, you'll be cruel!  
  
Heero: If I had a million dollars Duo: If I had a million dollars  
  
Heero: I'd buy you some art Duo: A Picasso or a Garfunkel  
  
Heero: If I had a million dollars Duo: If I had a million dollars  
  
Heero: I' buy you a monkey Duo: Now why on earth would I want a mon-*squeak*-key!  
  
Heero: And if I had a million dollars, Heero and Duo: I'd buy your love  
  
Heero and the other pilots: If I had a million dollars Duo: If I had a million dollars Heero and the other pilots: If I had a million dollars Duo: If I had a million dollars Heero and the other pilots: If I had a million dooooollars  
  
Everybody: I'd be rich  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? Third song finished. Good, awful, stinking, fantastic? Did I ruin the boys completely? Please tell me what the lot of you thought about it. Oh, just to mention it. I know that Quatre's rich. He's just singing for good sports. ^_^ Need feedback, I live for feedback. Remember to review. *points at the review button* Thankee! 


	4. The 12 days of Christmas, Hentai version

Let's sing!  
  
Author: Dragongirl85 E-mail: Golddragon85@hotmail.com Parings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x13, 6x7, RxH, Sx11 Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry to say it, but I don't... If I did, Relena would be killed a long time ago and the Gundam Boys would be extremely happy (not because Relena was dead. Well, Heero would...) I'm making no money for writing this. Don't sue, you won't get much anyway, unless you want a cranky, old cat, a fucked up cell-phone and a really, really, REALLY old and crappy computer. Rating: pg-13 Notes: New song. I think I'm gonna get sued soon, either by a pissed off band or Sunrise *shivers* Anyway, enjoy and sing. I know you want too.;) Warning: Messing with song, ruin 'em completely and making them for every Gundam Wing fan to sing.:) Oh, and this particular song is not suited for children, You are warned. Archive: Sure, but please ask first.:)  
  
***  
  
12 days of Hentai: (12 day's of Christmas), as sung by every yaoi, yuri and hentai fan (that means you and me, people ^_^).  
  
And on the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
A mobile suit with room enough for two  
  
On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
2 double dildoes [1] And a mobile suit with room enough for two  
  
On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
3 yaoi couples [2] 2 double dildoes And a mobile suit with room enough for two  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
4 pairs of cuffs 3 yaoi couples 2 double dildoes And a mobile suit with room enough for two  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
5 tubes of lube  
  
4 pairs of cuffs 3 yaoi couples 2 double dildoes And a mobile suit with room enough for two  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
6 squeaky beds  
  
5 tubes of lube  
  
4 pairs of cuffs 3 yaoi couples 2 double dildoes And a mobile suit with room enough for two  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
7 bowls of berries [3] 6 squeaky beds  
  
5 tubes of lube  
  
4 pairs of cuffs 3 yaoi couples 2 double dildoes And a mobile suit with room enough for two  
  
On the eight day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
8 silky ribbons 7 bowls of berries 6 squeaky beds  
  
5 tubes of lube  
  
4 pairs of cuffs 3 yaoi couples 2 double dildoes And a mobile suit with room enough for two  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
9 whips of leather 8 silky ribbons 7 bowls of berries 6 squeaky beds  
  
5 tubes of lube  
  
4 pairs of cuffs 3 yaoi couples 2 double dildoes And a mobile suit with room enough for two  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
10 horny pilots [4] 9 whips of leather 8 silky ribbons 7 bowls of berries 6 squeaky beds  
  
5 tubes of lube  
  
4 pairs of cuffs 3 yaoi couples 2 double dildoes And a mobile suit with room enough for two  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
11 cans of cream 10 horny pilots 9 whips of leather 8 silky ribbons 7 bowls of berries 6 squeaky beds  
  
5 tubes of lube  
  
4 pairs of cuffs 3 yaoi couples 2 double dildoes And a mobile suit with room enough for two  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
12 sex positions 11 cans of cream 10 horny pilots 9 whips of leather 8 silky ribbons 7 bowls of berries 6 squeaky beds  
  
5 tubes of lube  
  
4 pairs of cuffs 3 yaoi couples 2 double dildoes  
  
*deep breath before you all yell out*  
  
And a mobile suit with room enough for two!!!  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: [1] For the yuri couple's. ^_^ [2] 1x2, 3x4 and 5x13 [3] Strawberries ^_~ [4] 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 11, 13, H What do you think? Fourth song finished. Good, awful, stinking, fantastic? Did I ruin the boys completely? Did I make you sick? Please tell me what the lot of you thought about it. Need feedback, I live for feedback. Remember to review. *points at the review button* Thankee! 


End file.
